theholybollblefandomcom-20200213-history
The great battle of the Free Men
Descripton The Great battle of the Free Men was an important clash between the Alliance and F.T.P. joint with its satellite groups. It was the final battle of the first holy war and ultimately ended the mentioned armed conflict, resulting in clearance of F.T.P. from Center and Shtor until the afresh rise of the organisation. Prelude After Lashko illegitemately annexed eastern Center, Bollslims declared war on F.T. Police. Thing were getting out of hand in Center internal affairs as well. Because of discontent with defense measures, citizens rioted against their leader and demanded elections. While there was internal instability going on in Center, George's army tried to overpower Bollslims by designing a comprehensiveproof killing machine and thus Dicktoncla was created. After successfully terminating F.T.P.'s attempt of modernising warfare, George and his units were forced to retreat. , George's first major military experiment]] However Dicktoncla's remains were gathered while moving back and they were later used to create an even more powerful man-controlled machine, the notorious Dickslapenstein. George appraised it was the best for his side if he himself controlled the inhumanely strong robot. Upon gathering his army for the last attempt to conquer Center, he lead those men towards the desired territory. One by one, the free lands between him and west Center fell down under Dickslapensteins rule. Dark times were uppon the human race, and so, in hopes of stopping this madness, the last alliance of men and professors marched against the hordes of dick monsters and F.T. soldiers. Before F.T.P. was able to reach M.K.G. controlled lands, Boris and Lars visited Maude and asked her to aide them in battle despite her retirement. After refusing at first, Maude then hesitately accepted the invitation and joined the clash. Battle The great three saints, Boris, Gumli and Lars knew they were facing the greatest threat to humanity and small children all over the world - evil Dickslapenstein, the offspring of Dicktoncla, and an army of F.T. Police officers, who lived only to terrorize humanity. They agreed the alliance needed a strong and unorthodox leader therefore they asigned Gumli to control and apoint members of the joint armies. The Three Saints, Maude, Bigg Poppa and P-man have faced Dickslapenstein and his support soldiers in a direct combat. Victory was near for Bollslims, but power of George could not be undone. After gaining in momentun during a few moments of the enemy's inattention, Dickslapenstein had struck down Maude, one of the heads of resistance. All hope seemed to be lost, but then one of the saints, Boris, took up Maude's sword and beheaded George. Without their leader, F.T. soldiers were completely lost. They were hunted down and killed or jailed. , Gumli, P-man, Lars, Maude and Bigg Poppa facing Dickslapenstein head-to-head|none]] Aftermath After the battle F.T.P. officially capitulated. Its crown prince, George's brother Joseph, ascended to the throne. Joseph was forced to order his units and soldiers to peacefully surrender and retreat from occupied Center and Shtor. This started the short-lasting downfall of the Fake Taxi Police, lasting until Acolytes of the Dick amplified their power and once again united with Lashko's majority party.